Drawing Attraction
by OSarubiO
Summary: I must admit, this story is not the way I excepted for it to turn out. It involves Paul along with my version of Michelle. The story is in second person, so don't get freaked out if it keeps saying you. Anyway, enjoy reading and please review?


Drawing Attraction

You were taking a walk in the park with the sun shining, the warmth enveloping you and the wind blowing through your hair with ease. You took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of rain. Yes, rain. Before, it had been raining. Not unusual for the English metropolitan. In the sky were wisps of white clouds, painting the vast space. The grass was nice, bright, and vibrant with shades of green. The flowers beautifully covered in delicate raindrops. You wished there were more days like this in London, instead of that murky gray color that filled the scenery. You didn't mind that kind of weather honestly, you liked it or else you wouldn't have moved here after you graduated from college.

You came out here today was to simply relax and sketch. Or at least, that's what you wanted to think. It was Saturday afternoon. After deciphering messy handwriting and grading papers the remainder of your Friday night, you wanted to escape your studio apartment you were held captive in. To be honest, living alone wasn't comforting nor something you wanted to continue doing. Although it might seem as a desperate attempt and pathetic to most, you wanted to find a companion. Well, a very close companion. One you would be able to create emotional bonds with. It's even embarrassing to admit to yourself; you wanted a lover.

_This is hopeless._

Sharply, you drew in a breath and quickly exhaled with the same force. You clutched your set of shading pencils in your pocket and with the opposite arm you hugged your drawing pad, clinging tightly to your chest. A book filled with your musing in your pastime. Looking ahead as your flats tapped the pavement with your footsteps, you smiled and found a view worthy of a page in your beloved book.

_I can't believe I'm this shallow, to expect something to appear out of nowhere. For a relationship to happen like some sort of fairytale._

Sitting in a crouched position underneath a shady tree, you slid your sunglasses off the bridge of your nose and gazed on the scene. Slipping on your stereo headphones attached to your iPod, you began to drift out of the park into your own zen. Balancing a mechanical pencil in between your fingers, the lead gently scratched the paper in a light gray. What you were drawing was a handful of little children playing on the playground. Although it might have seemed cheesy, you had a soft spot in your heart for kids.

_It's not like everyone likes my occupation. I love children. I guess I only like people who aren't critical or judgmental. Hopefully, they can grow up to be better people. People with morals._

You didn't look like the type from the outside. A young woman, late twenties, with tanned features, curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. You didn't even look like a native from England! You always considered yourself a misfit.

_I'm not a very likeable person. I'm stubborn and I won't take no for an answer. Who really likes that? I mean, seriously, if I haven't started dating anyone yet with how old I am now and I'm not that attractive either... what makes me think I could start now? _

Still sketching and deep in thought, a man walked up behind you, looked over your shoulder, and watched you draw.

After a few minutes, you had finished sketching the outline of your drawing when suddenly the man stepped out of his hiding. Startled, you saw him out of the corner of your eye and almost screamed. All he did was smile and laugh. Finally, in what seemed like forever he finally spoke.

"What are you drawing there, miss?"

"Oh, just-"

You were speechless. No words were able to escape your lips. Your mouth open slightly, finding your mouth dry. You just handed him your drawing pad for him to see for himself. The children that were once there wandering, had now disappeared to their mothers' calling. While he was observing your amateur doodling, you took this opportunity to observe him.

_This not happening. It can't be. Not this quickly._

First thing you notice is that he strikes you as handsome.

_I'm kidding myself. Things don't happen just because you ask for them to._

"It's very nice, miss." He smiles charmingly and hands you the book back.

You felt a hue of pink rise to your cheeks.

_Whatever may happen, I must remain relaxed. Just act natural._

He sat down beside you, resting his head on your shoulder and admired your rough image.

_H-he's probably tired. I doubt he even realizes that he's leaning on me. _

"So, miss, tell me about yourself."

As you chat with him about many things like why you came here, family, friends, jobs, and everyday life you finish up your final touches of your picture. It turned out better than you thought it would.

"Miss? Would I be troubling you if I asked if you tried drawing me?"

"No, don't be silly. I wouldn't mind."

Patiently, he sat still waiting to your the finished product. Nervous and a bit shaky, you finish. Disappointed, you hand him the drawing. He notices your frown when you hand him the book.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just not satisfied with the way it looks."

"I think it looks like a mirror," He pointed his nose up in an egotistic yet playful manner.

You put your drawing things away and continued to chat idly with him. Time passed and you were able to learn a handful of things about him. His name is Paul. He is also in his late twenties. He's a musician, singing and playing the bass guitar. He is a people person. He likes to make people smile and he doesn't care how ridiculous he may seem doing so.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all..._

"It was nice to meet you, miss."

"The feeling is mutual."

You flash your teeth in a nervous grin. Looking up at him, the two of you fell silent. He gazed into your eyes with a dreamy look, a soft and calm expression. You turned away and tried to focus on another object.

"M-my name is Michelle, by the way."

"Michelle..."

"Yeah. It does sound a little like 'Miss'."

_Oh, great. I knew I'd embarrass myself somehow-_

Suddenly, he gently pulled up your chin with his cupped hand and pressed his lips against yours. It wasn't forced or forced into. Nothing to make a big deal about. It wasn't an assertive motion but, more of a gesture of affection.

"I like you, Miss Michelle."

_Okay, obviously I'm dreaming. I probably just fell asleep at my desk again while I was grading papers or something. If this is a dream, it wouldn't hurt to have a happy ending._

"I-I like you too."

_I'm so childish._

"Maybe we can see each other again?"

"That would be nice."

Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he scribbled his digits on your hand.

"Call me, okay?"

"Okay-"

After another brief kiss, he walked away.

_Maybe dreams come true after all._


End file.
